Personal Time
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: AU   The guys are anthro-morphic wolves and have their own territory in which they patrol to make sure no intruders wander in. When the pack stops at a cave for a couple days Tsume and Toboe get a chance to actually enjoy some "personal time". TsumexToboe


It's a bit of an AU and Darcia is part of the pack (just to clear up some slight confusion that may develop). Also, just about everything is different expect them actually being wolves and their personalities.

The guys are anthro-morphic wolves and have their own territory in which they patrol to make sure no intruders wander in. When the pack stops at a cave for a couple days Tsume and Toboe get a chance to actually enjoy some personal time.

* * *

As the rain poured down in sheets outside, a large grey wolf shakes the excess water out of his fur after having stepped into the shelter of his pack's cave. With a grunt, muffled thanks to his latest kill hanging from his maw, Tsume continued deeper into the cavern. Turning down a slightly narrower hallway of sorts the bulky beta came to a large alcove that served as somewhat of a 'dining room' and set down his quarry. At his arrival a smaller brown wolf, at the other side of the room, perked his ear in acknowledgement before lifting his head to look over at the beta. He made no other move until the larger wolf grunted and nudged the kill a bit in his direction. Needing no other signal Toboe immediately stood and trotted over to the other, coming to a stop right before the other wolf he liked at his muzzle and whined his submission. He wouldn't dare take a bite of their latest meal first; it wasn't the place of an omega.

"Yo, Tsume, what d'you get?" called a boy from further down the wall on his left.

Snorting at the 'fluffy' wolf Tsume responded, "Why don't you get off your fat ass and see?"

"Hey, I'm not fat! It's the fur. It's just really-"

"-fluffy? Yeah I know." Came the sarcastic bite of the grey wolf as he shifted to his human form and sat down, one arm propped up on a bent knee. "It's late spring and you've been shedding like hell but you still haven't seemed to lose any weight."

"Why you-!" Hige growled, and just as he begun to move from his seat to face Tsume, Kiba cut him off.

"Alright that's enough." Looking pointedly at the still growling wolf, Kiba, in his human form, stood from his own seat not that far from him only to walk right past him and towards their dinner. After having finally stopped growling, the light brown wolf huffed while crossing his arms, his collar shifting at the gesture.

"Why me? He's the one who started it! Calling me fat" Hige trailed off mumbling his complaints.

"He's also the one who caught tonight's meal, so if you want to eat I suggest you stop your bickering." Turning to look once more, at the now pouting wolf, Kiba dismissed him before shifting into his wolf form and tearing into the carrion.

During this exchange Toboe merely sat there, next to Tsume, as the man chuckled at their pack mate's expense. Tilting his head in mild curiosity, as he turned to look at their leader, Toboe wondered how come Kiba always got first dibs even if he hadn't been the one to catch their meal. He voiced his question and was given a look that nearly screamed what-the-hell-do-you-expect before receiving an answer.

"He's the alpha, Runt. That's how things work in a pack." His companion responded while looking on as the white wolf essentially skinned the large dear before going straight for the heart.

"I know that, but why?"

"The hell should I know? That's just how it is. If you were the alpha you'd wanna eat first wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah, but I'd wanna eat first either way. I just don't cuz… well I just don't. That's not how it works…" trailing off, brows scrunched in a somewhat confused concentration, he hadn't helped his point any with that comment. Wait did he even really have a point to all this?

His attention quickly snapped back to the present as a large grey shape moved past him and to the carcass, Tsume had shifted and was going for his share next. After taking his share and heading off to the spot Toboe'd been occupying before he arrived, Tsume plopped down and dug into his meal. Shrugging at the dismissal of the conversation Toboe waited patiently for his turn as Hige took what he liked. At finally getting his chance, Toboe took a rather large chunk before heading over to lie face to face with Tsume and enjoy his meal.

Every once in a while Tsume'd reach over and snag a bit of his food but that was the norm and also the reason why he took such a large portion.

"Eat all you can. We'll be heading out tomorrow to catch up with the others." murmured Kiba around his meal.

"Whaaaaat? How come we're leaving so soon? We just got here last week." Hige's whine was followed by the sound of his collar shifting over his fur.

"Well, the other's left a few days ago and you know how Darcia gets when no one's there to put him in his place."

"Yeah… well I don't get why you let him go alone with the girls anyway. You know Blue can't stand him."

"I know, but neither can I."

That comment got a grunt of agreement from Hige and a snort like laugh from Tsume.

"Got that right, I don't even get why he's a part of the pack." The large grey wolf grumbled.

"Really? Because I never really understood why you were a part of this pack either, Tsume." Kiba's amusement was just barely sensed under his calm tone.

"Why you…" Tsume's words dissolved into an angry growl as he stood from his food.

"C-come on now guys, don't fight." Toboe whine was barely heard as their Alpha stood as well.

"Tsume." Keening lowly at the larger wolf, Toboe moved to stand in between them, ears splayed back against his lowered head as he faced the irate Beta.

Huffing at the clear show of submission to placate him, Tsume returned to eating and his example was quickly followed by the other two. The rest of their meal was finished in silence.

Yawning, Toboe Stretched out till he could wiggle each fur covered toe a little then drew back quickly when he heard a grunt. Sitting up a bit he looked down at where his forepaw had come into contact with something.

"Tsume? When did you… when did you get here?" he hadn't expected Tsume to come to his den last night. The bulkier wolf beside him cracked an eye open to look at him before closing it and feigning sleep.

"Tsumeeeee, come on. I know you aren't sleeping!" moving to stand over his companion, Toboe leaned in and licked at the other's muzzle.

"Quit it Runt." Huffing at the younger wolf, Tsume turned on his back and opened his eyes fully, staring up at the other wolf.

Tilting his head in silent question, Toboe moved closer and continued to lick Tsume. No matter what the larger wolf said Toboe knew he enjoyed the attention, his actions were enough to attest to that as he relaxed and closed his eyes but didn't complain further. Though he knew if anyone else were to come in at a time like this Tsume would immediately growl and push him away, pretending to be disgusted by the affection.

That's just how things worked with the grey Beta and Toboe had learned that long ago, but he could still recall when he'd first tried to show Tsume some affection. He'd been shut down on the spot, in front of everyone, and had felt like a complete idiot to have thought that the other wolf would like him at all. Though he'd found later he'd been wrong about that as well.

_In the middle of the night Tsume had come to his den and was surprised to find the smaller wolf still awake, though he couldn't very well pretended it had been an accident and he'd just "wandered into the wrong den," so he'd apologized for earlier in the most Tsume-ly way possible, by mounting him._

"Neh Tsume, so when _did_ you get here?"

Standing up, Tsume shook his fur out before purposefully bumping sides with Toboe hard enough to knock the other over but not hard enough to hurt him, though it did catch the younger wolf by surprise if the yelp he let out was any indication.

As soon as the runt hit the floor Tsume was towering over him before promptly dropping over his shoulder. It was another of Tsume's weird ways of showing his affection, by literally smothering him with it.

"Tsumeeee, get off! You're heavy." The chestnut colored wolf was ignored as his bigger counterpart merely sniggered at him quietly. They stayed like that for a time, all the while Toboe kept up his insistent whining, though it fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly deciding it would be far more entertaining to get another type of reaction out of the pup; Tsume gives a quick flick of the tongue to a light brown ear. This shuts the runt up. Though the following nip to the same ear brings the boy out of his stupor.

"Ts-Tsume?" his voice wavers a bit at the abrupt change in tactics.

"Yeah, Runt?" is his only answer as the grey wolf once again stands, but this time he moves to stand directly over top of him, straddling him.

"What are you do- Ngh!" he's cut off by another quick nip, this one aimed for the base of his ear. That had always been a rather sensitive spot.

Shifting into his human form Tsume gives a rare grin down at the slighter wolf. Toboe soon shifts as well then turns from his side to lie on his back and stare directly up at the larger male.

"Tsume?" he really hadn't been expecting this, Tsume hadn't seemed too interested in this type of thing as of late. But it was sure nice to have the attention.

This time the only answer he received was a pair of lips pressing down on his own. Yeah, Tsume was definitely crossing over into his less usual, but extremely appreciated "affectionate" side.

Toboe's thoughts scattered and blurred, as a moan past between his lips when a tongue was abruptly thrust into his mouth and tangled with his own. There was no fight for dominance, no wrestling of the tongues, just a clear show of willing submission at being dominated as the kiss became progressively deeper.

Encouraged by the sound his little mate was making, Tsume went on to give a firm but gentle stroke to Toboe's growing erection.

His eyes glazing over at the action, slim hips thrust up into the hand cupping him thorough his pants.

Soon enough, another hand was at the first button of Toboe's shirt and quickly moving down the row till a pale chest was exposed, a hot mouth following the trail and leaving open mouthed kisses in its wake. Tongue and teeth came into play again as they came in contact with a pert pink nipple, tugging and nipping before soothing it with the warm wet appendage.

At the feeling of searching hands pawing at his jacket, Tsume's own moved quickly to help unfasten the buckle. A groan of displeasure left the younger of the two as those skilled hands left his body, though he was promptly distracted as a slick tongue slid smoothly down his stomach to dip in and out of his belly-button giving a small precursor as to what was to come.

As soon as he was rid of his jacket, Tsume hurriedly moved on to undoing his companions pants and sliding them down lightly tanned thighs. When the younger wolf was finally bare before him, he went to work on removing his own tight leather pants, as his mouth trained further down to clamped over the underside of the boy's fully erect member.

"Nghhh! Tsumeeee," the little wolf moaned at the sensation, a low keening sound following to further express his need.

"Patience, Runt." The larger of the two breathed out over the straining erection before giving it a firm lick from base to tip.

The answering moan made him chuckle as he pushed the damned clinging material of his pants down to his knees. Any further than that would be impossible at the moment, considering his own wavering patience.

His patience, or rather lack thereof, was well known throughout the pack and it ran especially thin at times like these, when Toboe was spread out before him moaning and whining and practically begging just to be taken. But he'd learned his lesson about skipping the preparation the hard way, the Runt had practically cried the entire time about the pain and even after that he hadn't been able to walk without a limp for at least a week. And that had slowed the whole pack down on patrols.

Leaning back so that his weight was supported by his knees, Tsume stared down at his mate with half lidded eyes, while slipping three fingers into his mouth and leaving his other hand to wrap around his own aching cock. Giving himself a few strokes he moaned around his fingers and looked on as Toboe leaned up on his elbows to watch.

"Tsume." The younger wolf groaned before collapsing back onto the ground at the erotic sight. If Tsume kept teasing him like that he'd come before the other wolf was even inside him. Reaching down to his own abandoned hard-on he was barely able to wrap his fingers around it before his hand was swatted away and a hot mouth was pressed to his again. He moaned into the kiss glad to have Tsume touching him again even if it was with only his lips and nothing else.

"Agh-Nhhh!" head falling back and back arching, their lips abruptly separate with a wet smack, when a slick finger prods at his tight entrance and pushes past the tight ring of muscles.

The grey wolf groaned at the feel of his little mate clenching around his finger and quickly inserted another receiving much the same reaction. He was about ready to come at just the feeling of having Toboe clinging to his fingers like that, engulfing them and pulling them deeper.

Writhing below the larger wolf, his body shook with need and he let loose a loud moan that echoed slightly in his small den. A lightly tanned hand came up quickly to slap itself over his mouth and he bit into it just enough to muffle his loud outburst as it rung out. The last thing they needed was for one of the others to hear them and come looking.

The younger wolf's reaction drew a chuckle from his companion that was quickly followed by a small yelp as a third finger was inserted. When the digits inside him began to stretch him further, scissoring him, Toboe threw back his head and let out a high pitched howl that was cut short as his partner's lips crashed down on his.

As the kiss ended, Tsume growled lowly at his companion to quite down. Truth was, Tsume loved the sounds that came from his little mate, but he hated when the others saw fit to come and see what was happening. Attention quickly returning to the smaller wolf below him he growled in approval at the sight. Toboe's eyes half-lidded and glazed stared off into nothing as he panted and withered in unrestrained pleasure, the occasional shiver running across his body. Forget the prep, the Runt should be good enough by now, he just couldn't wait any longer.

Quickly slipping his fingers from the tight passage he placed his hands at either side of boy's head and promptly ignoring the disappointed whine from the omega in favor of lining himself up. One quick thrust and he was at least half buried, the feeling so amazing he barely heard the loud yowl coming from below him. He did, however, give a start when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck and dragged him down closer to a warm body. Moaning as the closer proximity caused him to slide deeper into his mate; the larger wolf gave another thrust forward and buried himself to the hilt in the younger wolf.

Having such a pliant and willing body beneath him was wonderful, it always was. Which just happened to bring up the question of why he didn't do this more often? Oh right, the others were **always** around. A persistent whining in his ear brought him back to the matter at hand. Biting down lightly into the shoulder pressed against his lips, his fangs scrapped lightly at the skin and elicited a rather deep moan from his lover before the boy quieted at the display of dominance. Even with his senses hazy as they were, Toboe still understood the need to be as quite as possible. He just wished that at least once they wouldn't **have** to be silent.

"Ah-ah!" nearly screaming at the feel of Tsume speeding up his movements, the smaller of the two mimicked his partner and bit down into the elder's shoulder, however, he bit a lot harder, braking skin and close to drawing blood. Groaning, it only turned Tsume on more, he'd always enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure after all. The muffled moans of his partner drove him further on and his thrust became more erratic, he was getting close. Hell, he'd been pretty close to begin with but this was ridiculous! He really wasn't doing this often enough if he was already this close to coming.

"Nguh!" at least his mate was pretty close too. It'd be a damned shame if Toboe was to last longer than he did.

"Tsu-Tsum-me." Eyes snapping open to meet the younger's eyes, he hadn't even noticed he'd closed them in the first place.

Grunting, he found himself barely able to answer, "What Runt?"

"M-more." Panting heavily, Toboe's hips moved in time with Tsume's, he'd never been very good at holding still.

"What-!" he choked out in shock, that'd surprised him. The pup didn't usually give requests; he was usually so out of it that all he could manage to do was make garbled words and unintelligible moans. He really must be getting rusty then. Frowning he stared down at the boy, head tilted slightly and eyes narrowed, he'd all but stopped moving, and his little mate didn't seem to appreciate that.

"T-Tsumeeee! Why'd you stop!" The older wolf grinned down at his little mate; he could use this to his advantage.

"What'd you want Toboe?" giving a slow, languid thrust, his grin only widened at the other's reaction.

"D-don't! Tsume don't do that!" whining his protest, Toboe could never understand why Tsume liked teasing him so much. It was one thing when others teased him, Hige was never the one leaning over him and withholding sex! Tsume and him never had enough of it to begin with. A shutter ran through him at the scant thought of Hige with him like Tsume was, that was disgusting.

"What was that, Toboe? You'll have to be clearer than that." Chuckling at the frustrated whine he was issued, he just continued with the same leisurely pace.

"Tsume. Please, please stop teasing me." Oh, he was begging now? And so soon? That was a bit disappointing; he'd expected a bit more endurance than that.

"I don't know, I'm enjoying myself."

"But I'm not!" frowning at that, the Beta stopped all together. Requests were one thing, complains were another.

"You're not enjoying yourself huh? Then maybe I should just stop." Pulling himself completely free of the pup he had a hard time restraining himself from just thrusting back in.

Whimpering at the loss, Toboe shivered at the lack of body heat as his lover sat back on his knees once again, his arms falling to his sides now that they weren't resting on the other's shoulders. Sniffling he threw an arm own his eyes, he wasn't really about to cry, he knew how much Tsume hated that, he was just hoping to guilt the other into continuing.

A blunt snort sounded over the pup's nonsense. He'd always hated that crying bull, it nearly made him wilt just thinking about it, but he knew the youngster was faking it.

"That won't get you anywhere Runt, and you know it." Folding his arms over his chest, he suppressed a shiver, why the hell was it so cold in here- never mind he knew exactly why. Looking down between the boy's still spread legs, his eyes traced over the hardened length and lower to the puckered entrance. His eyes narrowed as his own length twitched in arousal at the sight. But his view was interrupted as he forced himself to look away, he was teasing his lover, last thing he needed was to fall to temptation and just take the boy, but he couldn't wait too long either.

Arm flinging out to the side, the omega of the pack, move quickly, propping himself up on his elbows and looking his lover in the eyes. This caused the older wolf to raise a brow, that was pretty forward of him, he'd have to put him in his plac- damn. To do that he'd have to give up on teasing.

"Tsume, why'd you stop!"

"I thought I made that pretty obvious. If you're not enjoying it then why should I continue? You could do better with your own hand right?"

"I never said that!"

"Never said you did. Runt." He just couldn't help but to add that last part on. Oh, wait, now he was pouting.

"Tsumeeeee. Come ooooonn. This isn't funny. Just-"

"Just what?"

Stammering and blushing Toboe's eyes lowered from his own, the Runt never was one to stand up to confrontation. Said runt's blush only got deeper however, when his eyes wandered a little too low and landed on a part of Tsume's anatomy that he seemed to find rather interesting. Growling softly just to draw the other's attention back up, he locked eyes with his lover again.

"What Toboe? What do you want?" a sexy smirk spread across his lips.

Whimpering in submission, Toboe slumped slightly at the look he was receiving. Tsume was always playful at the worst times and never when he wanted to play either.

"Tsume, I want you. I want you to…" he hated this! He'd never been good with saying these kinds of things before, the only reason he'd been able to ask Tsume for 'more' earlier was because he was too far gone to think about it.

"What?" he really wasn't playing fair, being all seductive. Why'd Tsume have to tease him like this. How could he even last his long without- unless he just didn't want to anymore? Well, that was a depressing though. Falling back flat on his back the younger of the two just lied there, giving up.

Giving one last disappointed half whine half grunt the omega sprawled flat on the floor and decided that Tsume would continue if he wanted to and if he didn't then… well he didn't.

The hell, what was with the Runt? Was he just…laying there? Damn.

"Neh, Runt?" no response. Damn it to hell. Crawling over to his mate, he looked down at his face, head tilted in silent question at seeing his eyes closed.

"Toboe." He spoke firmly but it wasn't an order. Either way the younger wolf responded by opening his eyes.

"Yeah, Tsume?

"The hell are you doing."

"Nothing."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you-" he cut the slimmer wolf off with an angered growl. "Sorry, Tsume."

He was pouting again and he wouldn't look the older wolf in the eye. Letting his eyes trail down the younger's body, they stopped on the only semi-hard erection between his legs. To hell with it. Reaching down he took a firm hold of the boy's dick, giving it a few firm strokes. The reaction he received was instantaneous. "Nahh-ah! Tsume!"

Leaning closer till he was a scant inch from his partner's face he hissed, "Little fuck, you win this time. But only cuz I can't hold back on fuckin you anymore. Got that!"

Nodding rapidly, Toboe moan and nearly screamed as Tsume entered him again, and none too gently, it hadn't been painful just surprising.

Growling possessively the older of the two slammed into his young mate, relishing every sound that came from the boy. He wouldn't usually get so carried away, at this rate the Runt would have a hard time keeping up when they moved out tomorrow… later today.

* * *

I hope it was satisfactory ^_^


End file.
